A world away
by CaciaCoon
Summary: Okeee... yeah. Haikus was a bad idea. Ayway, this story is bout how Yumi moves to Japan, how Ulrich hitchhikes across Russia and Asia to get to her, and many other amusing things. This is going to be a very long story. This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice! constructive criticism is welcome, though. I need three reviews per chapter to keep going! CHAPPIE FOUR IS UP!
1. The news

**Hello there folks! it's me, CaciaCoon. Or just the Girl With the Knitted Raccoon Hat.**

**This is a code lyoko story, completely canon. No Oc's that play any huge rolls, no alternate universes. Except the characters might be a bit ooc.**

**and need I say I am not moonscoop or anyone else involved in the making if Cl. nope, I'm just CaciaCoon.**

**Yumi third person**

**Y**umi shuffled her feet slowly to Kadic for the last time. Because soon after school, her family would be taking a permanent 'vacation' to Japan. Her father had to move back to his homeland because his company needed him back there, and it wasn't just a business trip. She closed her eyes as she remembered telling the gang. They had all looked so sad and shocked. All of the expression she saw expressed a generally gray feeling, but it was Ulrich's face that kept haunting her. He had looked so sad, crestfallen, even, and she swore she could hear his heart rate go haywire. She snapped out of her pool of memories when she walked straight into something. Yumi opened her eyes and shook her head. She jumped slightly when she heard a husky voice in her ear. "Be careful, Yumes. There are plenty more dangerous things to run into than me." Ulrich was standing right in front of her. "Ow." she said. "I though I ran into a fencepost or something." Ulrich had grown in the two years she 'd known him. He was fifteen now and almost as tall as her. A year of battling in Lyoko was the perfect (nearly) exercise, and it showed on him. She turned faintly pink. "Oh, um, hi Ulrich." she said meekly. She and the german boy had been dating for about a year, but she still blushed around him. He grinned, but she could tell it was forced. She didn't blame him. They started walking towards the school. Ulrich still looked sad, but his face seemed to brighten. "Me and the rest of school are throwing you a party." She jerked her vision to him. "What?" she asked, surprised. He grinned, pleased with her reaction. "Aww, c'mon Yumes! Did you really think we'd let you leave without a good party?" She punched him in the arm lightly. "You didn't have to throw me a party." she said. she knew Ulrich had probably payed for everything, and set up everything, with maybe some help from Odd and Aélita. They reached the doors of Kadic Academy, and Yumi sighed. Ulrich hugged her briefly, and they both walked off to class.

-After school, Ulrich third person.)

Ulrich's shoes made a cracking sound as they hit the paved road of the bridge. He was racing towards the factory, where the party was about to start. He wasn't going to be late for probably the last time he would see Yumi for a while. A blue car seemed to be trailing him. _Creepy._ Ulrich thought. He shot a glance at it, and saw it was only Jeremie. Jeremie also had Aélita and Odd in the car. Jeremie sped up and got level with Ulrich. "Hey, Ulrich! Jump in!" Odd shouted as he opened the door. "Odd, the car is still moving..." said Aélita. Ulrich jumped and landed in the car. "Ow." he said when his head hit the inside of the door and he fell on Odd's shins. "That is a lot easier on lyoko." He said while he rubbed his forehead. Odd laughed. "This is going to be the best going away party any girl ever HAD!"

Odd, third person.

Odd menacingly rubbed his hands together. He had his own scheme he was going to put into gear at the party, to get Ulrich and Yumi a bit more comfortable around each other. sure, they were dating, but they like, hugged. And that was it. Odd demanded more...

**Heh heh, sorry. Lame first chapter. I will usually write longer chapters by far.**

**and remember, I don't write unless i get three reviews because I thrive on attention! X3**

**See ya around**


	2. Oh, Hormones Won't you ever learn?

**I read ALL the reviews so don't be shy! :3**

**CodeYumyUlrich: Merry christmas.**

**LorwynLoup: Thanks! I read your story and it's good.**

**Lil' Demon girl: Oh snap. Well, too late for this chapter. unless I edit it. i was planning to include this later, and i've been trying. yeah, although Yumi's about seventeen and Ulrich and the others are sixteen. They all stayed pretty much the same, except Aelita and Jeremie are a little more comfortable around each other.**

**Maggie: HAT BUDDIES GONNA KICK ASS! :D**

**Franz3264: Thanks! I have been itching to write this story for about a year, and I finally got my lazy butt to wake an account so I can.**

**This chappie contains a lot of pointless fluff and will be over two thousand words long. enjoy!**

**Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer. I don't own code lyoko and *sigh* never will.**

Ulrich third person

Ulrich hopped out of the car, Odd Della Robbia in tow. "Whoah good buddy wait! The party food is in the trunk! What would a party be without food?" He yelled. Ulrich rolled his eyes and let go. "Fine, das Schwein." He said in mock disgust, using the german phrase for 'the Pig'. "What did you call me?" Odd yelled as he rummaged in Jeremie's trunk for chips and soda. Jeremie snorted. "I believe he just called you 'the Pig.' With a capitol P." Odd pulled his head out of the trunk. "What? I'm gone get you for that...Later! all this delicious food needs to be carried in." Ulrich continued walking towards the factory. The only thing he had brought with him was a necklace he had bought in germany when he had visited his Oma and Grandpa. His grandmother was Dutch, so she insisted he call her Oma. (**A/N: When my grandmother was still alive we called her Oma. I didn't just make that up.)** It was a silver chain, with a small pendant inlaid with pink cherry blossoms. He got it because he knew Yumi liked cherry blossoms, and he wanted to get her something before she went away.

Yumi third person

"Yumi, can I pleeaaaaase come with you? Jeremie said I could." Hiroke whined. "_Jeremie _said you could? Really?" She was slightly shocked. "Fine." she said. Jeremie was probably the most sensible in the gang , if he said it was okay, it probably was. "Are you gonna make out with UULLLLLLRIIIICH?" he pestered. Yumi flicked him. "_probably_ not." She said. Duh. Of course she would, but she wasn't about to tell her little brother that.

Yumi shut off the ignition and got out of the car, Hiroke following her. She briefly checked her phone, her parents wanted to pick her up in about two hours. Fair enough, she thought. She locked her car and walked towards the entrance. Soon they were in the elevator, going to the big empty part of the factory. "Yumi, how come you know how everything works in here?" Hiroke asked. "The Gang used to hang out here a lot. we still do." She answered him. She came to the door Jeremie had told her to go to. She really hoped they wouldn't jump at her or something. Yumi tentatively opened the door.

Odd jumped at Yumi. "HAAAAAAPPPPPPYYYY PARTY!" he screeched. Yumi yelped and accidentally flew a punch at his nose. Odd crashed to the floor, holding his face. "Hey, you had that coming to you buddy. We told you not to scare her." Ulrich chuckled. Yumi looked around. Everyone in the school, even Sissi, was there. There was Yumi's favorite band, the Subsonics, playing on the stereo, a bunch of food on the tables, and party decorations everywhere. "How much did this cost?" She asked quietly. Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle. "Well... heh heh... You see, I spent most of my savings on the food and the decorations... at least we got the stereos free? Jeremie fixed them." Yumi laughed and flicked his ear. "You're so cute when you think I'm going to be mad at you."

Ulrich Third person

Ulrich smiled at his girlfriend. "Uh... Yumi, I have something to give you." He said nervously, leading her the the door that led outside. He didn't need _everyone_ to see him give Yumi the necklace. Unfortunately, Odd noticed him. "Oh no you're NOT!" he yelled very loudly. "You WILL DO THIS ONSTAGE! NOW!" Odd commanded. Ulrich slapped his hand to his face and gave a low groan. "Ohh gooooooood... seriously? why must he ruin everything?" Other kids were getting curious. "What is it?" Nicholas asked. "Yeah, we wanna know!" Said Millie. "Uh... what's happening?" Yumi asked. Odd grabbed them both by the backside of their shirt collars. "Come on, guys!" He dragged them up on the stage. Yumi was bewildered and Ulrich was covering his face with his hands. Odd finally got them up there. "Okay, guys!" He said to the crowd. "Yumi, Ulrich has something to give to you." he said cheekily. "He does?" She asked. rich turned pink and fished the necklace out of his back pocket. "Uhh... yeah, I do." He said. Some of the crowd wolf whistled, and Ulrich made an obscene hand gesture that Yumi didn't notice. "Oh, Ulrich, it's so pretty. Thank you." Yumi said softly and hugged him. Ulrich nervously smiled, because he was onstage. "Now, KISS!" Odd shouted. Ulrich turned to face his friend. "You can't make us kiss!" He said. Yumi looked up. "Let's see you try." Odd snapped his fingers. "Fishing pole!" he said with a british accent. Tamiya handed him a fishing pole with a green leaf on it. Horror dawned on Ulrich's face, but then he laughed. "Odd, it's not Christmas." Odd stuck his tongue out. "Kiss!" he commanded. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd took up the chant. Yumi and Ulrich face palmed. "Um... soooo..." Yumi cut him off and kissed him. She would have kissed him for longer, but she didn't need to show the entire school how intimate they could get. They weren't at second just yet, but they had had some pretty good make out sessions. Odd growled. "MAKE OUT! MAKE OUT! MAKE OUT!" Ulrich groaned. "On stage?" "What exactly classifies as making out?" Yumi asked him cautiously. "With your tongues!" Millie shouted, her camera ready. The chant continued and Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to make out on stage and have the photos appear online. He was considering running with Yumi off the stage, but before he could escape Odd made a move and pushed Yumi into Ulrich. He caught her, of course, but their faces smacked into each others. "Now, I would just let you make out without help, but until your hormones drug you out." He said as he held their heads to each other. everyone was laughing, and Jeremie was almost crying while Aelita was being almost as loud as Jeremie. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi were almost to the point where Odd could take his hands off. As he had predicted, hormones had taken over and they were lost in each other.

Yumi Third person.

Ulrich's tongue slipped into hers comfortably. Yumi had her fingers in his chocolate colored hair, playing with it softly. His hands were holding her to him, they were so close you couldn't fit a ruler between them. This was almost pushing the limit on how into it they had gotten, except she was vaugly aware that there were other people in the room. Otherwise either hers or Ulrich's shirt would be off by now. _Crap, I have to_ _breath_, She thought annoyedly. Yumi broke off the make-out but twanged when she realized everyone had been watching. Ulrich had a funny expression on his face, probably realizing the same thing. "Oh... crapcrapcrapcrapcrap..." This was bad in more ways than one. First, Hiroke would almost certainly tell her parents every detail, and she would get in trouble because her father didn't like it when they even held hands, and they were getting pretty into it right then. Second, Millie had probably taken a hundred photos of them making out that would appear in the school newspaper and online, and third, everyone in the entire school had been watching. Ulrich looked like he was about to throw up. Yumi sighed, and blushing a deep shade of crimson took Ulrich's hand and led him out of the room.

Ulrich third person

Ulrich sat down on an empty crate and rubbed his temples, trying not to be sick. Yumi was sitting next to him, obviously worried. "Are you okay?" She asked him quietly. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said. "All those people..." He moaned. Yumi looked at the floor. "I should've stopped sooner." She mumbled. Ulrich shook his head. "No, Yumi, Odd would've just pushed us again." Yumi sighed. "I'm not even worried about the people. i think they've guessed by now what we do in your room when it's locked." **(A/N: No, they haven't had sex yet. just kind of like what they were just doing, maybe a bit farther.)** She said. Ulrich almost cracked a smile. "Yeah." He said. "I'm just worried about Hiroke. He'll tell my parents, and I will be in huge trouble." Ulrich nodded, knowing how much Taeko hated him. He wouldn't be happy if it was any other guy, but he would be furious because it was Ulrich. But Yumi softly smiled and leaned back, so she was in Ulrich's lap and resting her head against his chest. "Can we enjoy the last few hours of being allowed to even think about each other?" She asked happily. Ulrich smiled into her raven-colored hair. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and they soon fell asleep, cuddling and holding each other happily.

Odd third person

It took two hours for Odd to notice his friends were gone. He had only thought they would be gone a few minutes, but they had been gone for a while. he didn't blame them, he was beginning to think he had gone a bit overboard. Odd was beginning to realize taking advantage of teenager's hormones isn't nice to the teenagers pre mentioned. He just was wondering where they were. "Hey Tamiya, where are Ulrich and Yumi?" He asked the younger girl. She shrugged. "Betcha five bucks they're off fooling around somewhere." Odd grinned. "You're on." Hiroke heard. "I bet they're not!" He said. "They were already pawin' each other up like that, Dad's already gonna be mad!" He said. Aelita nodded. "I agree with Hiroke." She said. Nicholas shook his head. "Neah, I am one hundred per cent sure they're doing something funny." He said. Everybody started betting until Odd shouted. "OKAY! LET'S GO FIND OUT!"

The school looked in every room, empty handed. until they came to one with a closed door. "Bet this is the one." Odd mouthed. He put his ear to it, and heard nothing. "Let's go!" he whispered, and opened the door.

Yumi third person

When the door opened, Ulrich and Yumi were sleeping peacefully, Yumi being held by Ulrich, cradled to his chest with his face in her hair. "A-HA!" hiroke shouted. "I TOLD YOU THEY WEREN'T HAVING SEX!" Yumi and Ulrich snapped awake. "WHAT THE F-" Yumi shouted but was cut off by Ulrich. "Ex-Cuse me?" he asked, annoyed, but groggy. "What's happening?" He asked. "Did I forget to do my homework again?" He was almost asleep again. Yumi looked at everybody. "What the hell are you guys doing in here?" She snapped. The smiled cheekily. "We were betting on the odds of you guys fooling around in here. Yumi was appalled, and Ulrich was awake now. "Wow. I've never been more offended. Thanks for your opinion on our self-control." He said. "We were sleeping, until you guys came in." Yumi added. Hiroke shrugged. "Well, you slept the whole party away. Time to go, sis." He said. Yumi frowned. She didn't want to leave the warmth and security of Ulrich's arms and body, but reluctantly she got up. Ulrich got up with her. Yumi patted her somewhat messy hair down and took Ulrich's hand. "Well then, let's go."

**What did you think? I though I did pretty good. no misspelled words, except for 'annoyedly', which i am fully aware isn't a word. **

**Heh, minor cliffie. Chapter three will be up sooner than this one, or as soon as I get three reviews. Heh heh.**

**Bye! **


	3. ErUm I guess just chapter three? xD

**Just a warning, I do not tolerate reviews that are just full of obscene insults and bad language.. These have never happened to me, but I have seen them. Granted, they happen on stories with poor grammar and weak plot usually, but it's just not even flaming. It's just being a total troll, which is not nice. Please don't do this. EVER. **

**I'm beginning to wonder how I am writing this stuff without ever experiencing any of it. Seriously.**

**Dedicated to THE HAT BUDDIES! YEAH!**

Yumi third person

Yumi Ishiyama walked out of the factory holding her boyfriend, Ulrich Stern's hand, closely followed by Aelita Stones and Jeremie Belpoi. The couple had light tints of blush on their faces, they had just been caught asleep together and before that had made out with everybody watching them. Yumi couldn't believe it. She was leaving everything that had ever meant anything to her. Lyoko, the factory, Kadic, her friends, and especially Ulrich. Her father's car pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down. "Say goodbye to everyone and get in the car!" He shouted, somewhat happily. The job offer was a big one. Yumi turned back to her friends, they were the only ones who had followed her all the way but the rest waited by the door. Bye guys." She managed, cracking up. She hugged Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita tightly. Aelita was on the verge of tears, she could tell. She had left Ulrich out of the group hug for a reason...

Ulrich third person

Ulrich suspected she had an anterior motive for leaving him out of the group hug. He didn't mind, he knew she loved him and all that, and that he loved her. Finally she broke away from the others and turned towards him. There was a strange gleam in her beautiful eyes he couldn't quite place his finger on. The sixteen-year-old boy found himself staring at her. She was so beautiful, in his mind's eye there was no one else you could even compare to her. He hoped she and her parents didn't notice him giving her a once over. His stomach twinged. Ever since they had kissed on stage, his hormones had gone out of whack. He had this itching desire inside him, and if he knew anything, she did too.

Yumi third person

Yumi smirked when she saw him staring. He always did when he looked at her always had, even since they were fourteen. It's not like she didn't, she was just more subtle about it. As she stared back at him, something snapped inside of her. She was not leaving without... without doing something. She cast a quick glance at the car. What she wanted to do would defy her father completely. Then she got angry. _To_ _hell with my parents._ She thought.

Normal third person

Yumi grabbed his shirt collar and started kissing him. Ulrich was decently surprised, but that quickly melted away. Ulrich had one hand on her back, holding her to him, and the other in her sweet-smelling hair that had grown a little since they shut Lyoko off. Yumi's eyes were closed, but she could tell everyone who was watching had their jaws on the floor. She could vaguely hear her father honking the horn loudly, but she didn't care. She wasn't done until she said so. Yumi's hands played in his hair while the two only continued to deepen the kiss. Ulrich had almost lost it. One of his hands was now on the inside of her shirt, but still on her back. Yumi was totally fine with it. It just made them closer, in both of their opinions.

Hiroke was staring in wonder and amazement. He had a stopwatch out. Wow! They had been kissing for almost forty seconds! Well, they must have learned something in that diving class. Odd was egging them on. "Passion! Passion! Passion!" While Mr. Ishiyama stared in anger at them. How dare that German creep take advantage of his daughter like this? He almost had a heart attack when that one hand went up her shirt. He couldn't see it now, and who knows where it was. He honked the horn several times. Mrs. Ishiyama knew Ulrich and her daughter were into each other, and she was quite aware that they were teenagers, they did this stuff, but even she was surprised how far they were taking it.

Ulrich finally broke the kiss off when his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. "Wow." he breathed silently in amazement. _That was the second most physical kiss we've ever had, and by far the longest._ he speculated. Yumi smiled at Ulrich and kissed him softly one more time and murmured "I love you." into his ear. Ulrich hugged her one last time. "I love you too." and let go of her. They both smiled as Yumi got into the car, even though they both knew that she was going to get in major trouble. Ulrich waved at her and called after her. "I Love you!" Yumi answered as she put her seatbelt on. "I love you more!" was her retort. "I love you more than Jeremie loves computers!" Oh, it was on now, she thought. "Oh yeah? Well I love you more than ODD LOVES FOOD!" Ulrich stuck his tongue out, he knew he was beaten. "Hey!" Odd and Jeremie shouted.

Yumi third person

Yumi shut the car door. She smiled and waved at everybody as her dad hit the gas, then sank into her seat wsiting for the assault. "Wow! Two make-out sesions in less than three hours!" Hiroke exclaimed. Her father was beet-red. "What the hell was that all about?!" He burst. "You are WAY TOO YOUNG FOR THIS SHIT!" Mrs. Ishiyama tried to calm him down, but he was on a roll. "You are too young to be instigating that level of intimacy! That german A-hole was practically groping you! Rinoka, did you see that? The bastard had his hand inside her shirt! He was probably trying to get to her br-" Yumi had had enough. "SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU DAD? First of all, he has a name Ulrich would never even THINK about making any move that would harm me in any way! No, he was not groping me! Me and Ulrich have never even made it to second base! We have rules about this kind of stuff obviously!" Then she looked at her feet. She had just given an awful lot about her sex life away.

Her father turned around. "Well I think you're lying! I wouldn't be suprised if you two hadn't already GONE AHEAD AND DONE IT!"

**XP I hate this chapter. I had to take a lot out because my mom was watching.**

**I've decided only two reviews is necessary.**


	4. Daydreams

**I was reading this story over again (I write my work not only for you guys but mostly for myself, I write the kind of stuff I would want to read.) and I realized that if i had amnesia I Could probably recognize that I wrote this. To me, my writing is so different from anybody else's it kind of scares me. what if someone tracks me through it? *closes shutters***

**Anyway, this chapter is going to mainly be flashbacks. I wanted to write these, i'm sorry, and i didn't know how else to occupy a whole chapter with the plane ride. I hope you like it.**

**Dedicated to the hat buddies! WOO HOOO! HAT BUDDIES GONNA KICK ASS!**

**Okay, i should probably warn you guys now. This story may get a little more.. rated than in the first chapter. well, after this chapter there isn't any for a while except Yumi talking about Ulrich, but after that... yeah. I can tell you it's not going to go over T, but you have been warned. also, these next few chapters will focus mainly on Yumi.**

**Hey guys I'm going to make a story loosely tied to this one about Ulrich Yumi Odd Jeremie and Aelita's kids. Keep an eye out! :3**

Yumi third person.

Yumi sighed and put down her book. The airplane wasn't even one sixteenth of the way to Japan, and she was already out of things to do. Her brain flashed back to all the special moments she had shared with her friends, like discovering the supercomputer, all the return to the pasts, all the good times, all the bad ones. The first time Jeremie and Aelita went out. The first time Ulrich told her he loved her. All the memories she would gladly be in rather than this. _Hmm..._ Yumi thought. That wasn't such a bad idea.

_Flashback_

Yumi sat on the park bench, Writing in her diary. She was humming a quiet tune, but it concealed her anger. It had almost happened this time. Ulrich had been trying to make a move, she could tell. And then that fucking brat Sissi came and dragged him along to see some shitty flower she had picked, and he hadn't come back. Yumi realized all the profanity she had written in her diary and scribbled it out, until the page was as black as her hair, her clothes, and her mood. In a fit of anger she threw the book at a tree and let out an angry roar-like sound. Suddenly, she was aware of someone behind her. Yumi whipped her head around and there was Ulrich. He had an amused smile on his face, and he was holding a branch with sakura flowers on it. She eyes him. "What are you doing?" She asked coldly. "Don't you have to go be with your 'Sissi dear?' Her words were poisonous. Ulrich looked away. "No." he whimpered, her words had hurt more than she had meant for them too. Yumi's expression softened. "Hey, I didn't mean it." She said. Ulrich looked up at her, he was still shorter than her in this memory. She was taken aback, he had a very strange look in his eyes. Suddenly he dropped the flowers and kissed her spontaneously. Yumi was shocked. That was the first time he had ever kissed her, and after he broke it off it was the first time he told her he loved her, and Yumi the same.

_End flashback_

_Begin next flashback_

In this one Yumi was sixteen, and sweating over college prep classes. They were so hard to manage, on top of normal classes and trying to manage and keep a healthy relationship with Ulrich. She snapped her pencil in half. Ulrich, that was the answer. She needed to clear her mind of all this crap, and there was nothing like a hardy rush of hormones to ease your mnd. Yumi got up annd left her house, putting on a coat. She walked briskly to Kadic, to Ulrich.

She snuck through the hallways and past Jim, and to Ulrich and Odd's room. She opened the door. "Hi guys." she said. Only Ulrich was there. His face immideatly lit up when she entered the room. He stood up and bear-hugged her. "Yumi!" he said. "I haven't seen you in like, three days." Yumi smiled into his shirt. "I caught the finals bug." Already she was beginning to feel like school was just a mere inconvenience, nothing to worry about. Yumi wondered why people had to use drugs and alcohol to feel like this. Just get a partner, for god's sake.

Ulrich smiled lovingly at her. "Me too. I bet mine is less worse, tough." he said as he kissed her softly. Yumi took the opportunity quickly and pressed her mouth harder against his, holding both of theirs wide open. Ulrich took the cue and his tongue started probing her mouth. Ulrich had Yumi so close to him you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Then, the memory started swirling into black fog, and she snapped out of it.

"Crap." she cursed under her breath. "Just before my favorite part." Hiroke looked over at her. "Dreaming about Ullllllllrich?" He taunted. She stuck her tongue out. "Why, yes, as a matter of fact I am." He snorted. "Figures. Well, we're pretty much here. And just so you know, you can thank me. You made some pretty weird noises right there. I told dad you ate too much at the party." Yumi felt a jolt of embarrassment go through her. She had made noises? Maybe she shouldn't have flashed back to those memories. "Thank you, Hiroke." She said. "I don't need dad trying to monitor my dreams, too."

Yumi set her stuff down in her new room. It had taken forever to fly here, forever to drive here, and now she was here. In Kyoto, thousands of miles away from everything that meant anything to her.

**what did you think? Short chappie sorry XD**


End file.
